


A Good Day

by Lizzard_1905



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marinette needs familial love, Mentions of the Akuma Class, New Outfit, Proud Sabine Cheng, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki deals with Marinette's lack of self-confidence, Tikki remembers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzard_1905/pseuds/Lizzard_1905
Summary: For once in her hectic life, Marinette Dupain-Cheng woke up on time, and started her day on the right foot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. AWAKE! I'm awake.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a batfam miraculous ladybug crossover, but then it kept going, and became something else. I hope you enjoy!

Sun shining, birds chirping in the early morning light, the day was shaping up to be picture perfect-

"Late!" came a shout, followed by a thump.

At the sudden noise, the nearby birds shot into the sky.

The one who shouted was none other than Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Finding herself on the floor, tangled up in her blankets, all Marinette could do was thank her Ladybug luck that her fall was quiet and that her blankets managed to cushion her fall. Still, that could not prevent the inevitable hurt that accompanied her fall.

"Oww!" Marinette groaned. A small red blur zipped to her side.

"Marinette! Are you okay?!" The kwami asked.

"Yeah..." She groaned, "I've had worse. Don't worry Tikki." She smiled, untangling herself from the nest of blankets that had followed her down. Glancing at a clock, she sighed, "It's only 6:30?... I could've slept longer." 

"But," Tikki chirped, "You can get ready for school at a slower pace, and still make it to class on time."

Marinette pondered this, before visibly perking up, "You're right Tikki! Hmm... I feel like wearing something different today, what do you think Tikki?"

Tikki smiled, "I think that's a great idea Marinette." When Marinette turned around to rifle through her drawers, Tikki's smile turned sad. It had been a while since her chosen had gotten some time for herself. With her time being eaten up by, the daily akumas, a lack of support from Chat Noir, patrols (Tikki managed to convince her to make it weekly), Lila and the class, keeping up her brand new business MDC (she started it after the class trashed her old site), and the pressure from her teacher and class as class president, Marinette hadn't had time for herself. So Tikki was willing to take what she could get. Realizing that she had zoned out, Tikki focused back onto Marinette's mumble of words.

"...Red, Pink or Blue?..." Marinette contemplated.

Knowing how powerful Marinette felt in red, Tikki whispered, "How about red?"

"...Red... and black... and brown. Yes!" Marinette exclaimed, pulling out an assortment of clothes. Tikki smiled fondly, she had always loved it when her holders got that creative sparkle that had currently found it's home in Marinette's eyes.

Smiling at her collection, Marinette picked it all up and moved it to the bathroom. While she took a much-deserved, refreshing shower, Tikki flitted about the room, picking up loose ends (quite literally). If she hid more of the photos of classmates that were on Marinette's wall, well, no one was the wiser. Rentering her bedroom with a flourish, Marinette twirled asking, "What do you think Tikki?"

"I love it!" Tikki squeaked, "It suits you!"

"Are you sure?" Marinette asked, uncertain.

Tikki frowned at her lack of self-confidence. Dressed in a wine-red knitted turtleneck top, a black mini-skirt with black leggings, and tall brown boots, Marinette looked amazing. Voicing that, Tikki said, "You look so powerful, and sure of yourself in this outfit. It's so professional, while still being your warm, cuddly self." At Marinette's raised eye-brow, Tikki asked "Why is that so hard to believe."

"Well... That all sounds more like Ladybug, and not-"

"And not nothing! _You_ are Ladybug, you made Ladybug who she is today because _you_ are behind that mask. You are the greatest Ladybug- no, Guardian- that has ever been _because_ you are strong, _Marinette_ is a creative genius, _Marinette_ is professional, _Marinette_ is adaptable to change, _Marinette_ is understanding, and self-less, and hardworking. _Marinette_ is _Ladybug._ So you look me in the eyes when you try to say you're not, 'cause you're all that and more." Tikki proclaimed with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, Tikki was snatched from the air-

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Marinette sobbed, clutching Tikki close to her chest, "You don't know how much that means to me!"

"Maybe I do," Tikki whispered into Marinette's shirt, memories flashing behind her eyes. "Maybe I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to the image that inspired Marinette's outfit.  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/729020258409186417/  
> The main difference is that Marinette's boots are taller, and her top tucks into her skirt and has a simpler knitting job.


	2. Are you seeing this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette heads downstairs to make breakfast.  
> Sabine is pleasantly surprised.  
> And there's a strange sight to be seen from the kitchen window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the... extremely long delay. I don't have a schedule for this, and I'm not sure if I ever will. So I apologize.  
> But I do hope you enjoy it!

Humming a sweet tune, Marinette made herself some Oeufs cocotte. Marinette smiled, realizing that this was the first time in a long while since she had had the time for breakfast. Usually, she just grabbed a croissant as she ran (read tripped) out the door. Having just set it down to cool, she heard a sound of surprise behind her.

"Well good morning dear! I was going to come wake you up." Sabine remarked.

"Good morning maman!" Marinette chirped.

Slyly, Sabine asked, "Is there a special reason? A special _boy_ , perhaps?"

"N-no, I just woke up early and decided to get day for the ready." Marinette stuttered, embarrassed at the implications of her mother's words (and the truth that was once behind them). "Er, bready for the ray, er- ugh. Sorry, I just chose to get ready for the day."

Sabine smiled warmly. "Of course dear, I'm sorry for teasing you. And look at you! You look so very refreshed. And your outfit looks absoulutely stunning on you." ' _And it looks like you're really growing up Mon chou.'_ Sabine thought

Giddy, Marinette twirled, "Do you like it?"

"Yes sweetie, it's very stylish, and suits you." Sabine responded, tucking Marinette's hair back behind her ear. _'It suits the young woman that you're becoming, and I'm so happy I get to see it.'_

Marinette beamed, unaware of her mother's inner thoughts. (Tikki smiled too- not that anyone saw- from her hiding spot)

"What are you eating?" Sabine intrigued.

"Oeufs Cocotte. I decided that I wanted to eat something different today, and eggs sounded good."

"Well it smells wonderful dear. I'm going to head back down to help your father, so please pay attention to the time."

"Of course maman."

As Sabine left the room, Marinette sat down at the kitchen counter to eat.

"See, your mother likes your outfit too!" Tikki said, flitting down to join Marinette.

Marinette smiled- a little bashfully- and swallowed the bite she had just taken. "I get it, I get it!"

"I'm glad," Tikki grinned from the counter.

Marinette handed a cookie to Tikki, which she gratefully accepted.

.....

Soon, Marinette was busy at the sink, cleaning up her dishes, when she looked up and out the window. She cocked her head to the side, stopping her work. "Whaa?" she breathed, too confused to properly articulate.

"What?" Tikki asked worriedly, "What is it Marinette?"

Turning her head slowly to her kwami, Marinette looked confused.

"Tikki, are you seeing this?" She pointed out the window.

Tikki slowly approached the window, confused by her chosen's behavior. Peering out the window, Tikki blinked owlishly at the sight.

"What in the world?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the plan I have for this short story (assuming it stays that way), it might get exciting soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to set up a schedule of any kind, so I don't know when the next chapter(s) will come out. Despite that, I hope you enjoy my story


End file.
